


hii a reminder <3

by tetelovbot



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetelovbot/pseuds/tetelovbot
Summary: honestly just wanted to remind you of how precious you are. god saad, you're such a blessing in my life that i cannot stress your importance enough. i'm so thankful for the day that universe made me meet you. please please never let other people bring you down with their negative energy. you deserve EVERY good thing that this world has to offer. you deserve the very best and i hope and pray that you do get it. i am here for you lovey, 24/7 and i do mean it when i say it so please do not hesitate to reach out if you ever need me, i'll be here for you saad, through your highs and lows, right beside you. aaa, i just love you so much MERI JAAN. thank you for existing, thank you for being yourself, i wouldn't have asked for a better gift from life at this point <3 ily, ily, ily. *brings you into my arms* *hugs you tightly* *kisses your forehead* my babie <3🥺
Relationships: ??? idk - Relationship





	hii a reminder <3

**Author's Note:**

> feel better soon,
> 
> -jay  
> <3
> 
> < i had to choose a fandom to be able to post this so i chose httyd :')) >

...........


End file.
